leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lucian/Trivia
General * Lucian's theme 'The Purifier's Resolve' was composed and performed by (live at the Season 3 World Championship finals) ** Lucian's is the first login screen to start with an animated sequence (his shows his wife Senna's soul being dragged into ) * used to be the first ability in the game to directly scale with attack speed (until V5.22) and is the first that allows firing backwards while moving. * Lucian's references . ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. ** The sloped front of Lucian's guns is also very reminiscent of the weapons wielded by the Clerics in Equilibrium. * Lucian's dance references from . ** A side by side comparison can be seen here. * Lucian was the first champion to ever get a Chroma Pack for his Classic skin. * Lucian's title during production was 'the Gun Templar' (was called such in Polish localization and his teaser 'Shadows and Reflections' was signed as such, too) * Of Lucian's guns the less ornate one is his (an L is engraved on its side) and the more intricate one was Senna's (an S instead);Lucian & Senna's guns the letters were at first thought to mean Light and Shadow. ** Lucian's name derives from Latin praenomen Lucius, from (cognate with English ), sharing one same root *leuk-'' as . ** ''Senna comes from Arabic سناء Sanāʼ "brightness, sublimity",https://www.almaany.com/en/dict/ar-en/%D8%B3%D9%86%D8%A7%D8%A1/ from root s-n-y (> "moon" & seneh " ").Theological Dictionary of the Old Testament, Volume 15, ed. Botterweck, Ringgren, & Fabry, p. 318 * Lucian and perform the 'airplane arms' run when having very high movement speed. Quotes * }} references Breaking Bad. * "}}}} might be referencing the . Skins ; * Prior to his release he was hinted to have 'four eyes' (sunglasses) * His references while he himself references the (both from ) * His critical strikes fire custom-animated 'exploding' bolts. * He shares this theme with . ; * He celebrates the FIFA World Cup 2014. * He resembles . * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , and . ; * He is from an alternate future in which he was cibernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative. * describes him as: ** "Piercing flame, he, cast in light. I see his vision, free from shadow, a blazing melody. Beyond the light, nothing, purity bound in fury... his aim remains true." * If one tells they fight for 'vengeance' she'll say the following: ** "Our enemies require corrective action." * His gear includes: ** ** ** ** ** * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . ** He is firing at . ; * This skin was released for the 2017 Valentine's Day. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . Relations * During Shadow and Fortune Lucian traveled to Bilgewater in pursuit of the Harrowing to locate . It was then he found out Senna's soul is trapped inside the Chain Warden's . ** Lucian is trying to find passage into the Shadow Isles in order to find and free Senna's soul. * The order Lucian and Senna belong to may be the remnants of the Blessed Isles' inhabitants who somehow survived . Category:Champion trivia Category:2014 FIFA World Cup Category:2017 Valentines Day